Fluids being transported via a pipeline often cause corrosion to pipes and other pipe fittings in use. It is desirable to measure the corrosivity of the fluid being pumped. One type of corrosion is due to bacterial growth in water or other fluids being pumped. Microbial corrosion, also known as bacterial corrosion, bio-corrosion, microbiologically influenced corrosion, or microbially induced corrosion (MIC), is caused or promoted by microorganisms such as chemoautotrophs.
One method of measuring corrosivity of a fluid is to install a monitoring device containing a “coupon” and monitor the corrosion of the coupon. A specific area of interest is where water settles to the bottom.
It is desirable to measure corrosion rates at low lying areas of the pipe. For example, in crude oil and wet gas systems, the water space (or the water separation area) is the most corrosive environment, and water would tend to collect in the low-lying areas of the pipeline.
However, it is often not feasible to measure at such locations due to space constraints, or other limitations. For example, if a pipe is routed underneath a roadway, it is desirable to measure corrosion under the roadway, but not practical to do so.
Further, maintenance procedures, such as pigging a pipeline can result in solids collecting at monitoring devices, and providing a false high “metal loss” reading. Solids collecting, contacting, and/or compacting the coupon can cause a higher than actual corrosivity reading.
A need exists for a device for holding a coupon and collecting a sample of a fluid which mimics a low-lying area of the pipeline in order to measure expected corrosivity of the fluid which can allow for bacterial growth.
A need also exists for a device for holding a coupon and collecting a sample of a fluid that reduces the solids that contact a coupon.
A further need exists for a device for holding a coupon and collecting a sample of fluid that does not have any metallic parts contacting the coupon in order to get a true corrosivity reading.
The present disclosure meets these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.